


A Great Honor

by acf151



Series: Order Falling [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acf151/pseuds/acf151
Summary: Hux is asked to accompany Snoke on a secret mission.
Series: Order Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Great Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indulging a Whim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747805) by [acf151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acf151/pseuds/acf151). 
  * Inspired by [Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664849) by [BitZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitZombie/pseuds/BitZombie). 
  * Inspired by [Pyre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930805) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 

> This work is separate, but related to the 'Indulging a Whim' work, posted earlier. That sets up the events for this.

It was a great honor to accompany the Supreme Leader on his journey. Armitage Hux just wished he’d been allowed to do more than pilot and wait in the ship. 

They had landed on a flat stretch of ground halfway up a specific mountain on this random backwater of a rock. Completely uncivilized place. Which he had been staring at for two days, as Snoke and six troopers walked off into the mountain. Hux had done the usual, memorized the coordinates against the future, routine exercises, marksmanship, studied progress reports and other work. But it was ultimately a dull, unpleasant waste of his time. 

Then, with no fanfare or noise, Snoke and four of the troopers returned, the latter marching smartly besides a levitating slab. Which turned out to be made of carbonite, with a young man inside. 

Once in space, Snoke spoke. “I shall be busy teaching our young Kylo Ren what he needs to serve the First Order, and not the Republic. The Knights of Ren will be useful to this, but they will not be part of the First Order’s chain of command. How confident are you in your father’s reeducation and loyalty programs?”

Armitage Hux looked at his Supreme Leader calmly, but inside he roiled with questions. What was the man getting at? “I have every confidence. Phasma hones them into seasoned killers with skills to surpass clone troopers. Cardinal is an expert in molding the young recruits to peak condition and the pinnacle of loyalty. Their methods have never failed. Our stormtroopers serve their lives to the Order. Gladly.”

“Good. You will put them to the test with this man here.” Snoke indicated the man in the carbonite slab. “He was once a jedi padawan, who survived Order 66. As a young man, he was recovered by Lord Vader’s Inquisitorial squads and after initial processing, was preserved by the Emperor for later use.” A datapad floated over towards Hux’s chest. Hux took it solemnly. “This contains all you need to know of him. I will have him be loyal to the First Order and my commands. While I would like him to work with Kylo Ren once his conditioning is complete, I would not have him owe undue loyalty to him, as the other knights of Ren do.”

“Of course, my lord.” On top of everything else, he was being asked to babysit. Wonderful. 

“These four will stand guard in shifts. If he commits the least betrayal, they have orders to subdue him, with non-lethal force. I will not have him dead, General Hux. I will refreeze him if needed, but his particular set of talents are rare, and I want them controlled. It will be easier if you succeed.”

“Of course, my lord. I will consult with Cardinal and Phasma on what best can be done with such a unique subject, and we will have our psytechs modify a treatment plan accordingly. There are collars and suppressant devices I may be forced to use in the course of this training, in addition to our usual methods. Is that acceptable?”

“As long as he is not permanently damaged or disabled, that will be fine. I shall expect regular updates on his status. I will not have him hone his combat skills as a jedi, though I imagine the skills of a trooper will be part of his reeducation.”

“Yes, my lord, it helps bind them to the Order. All members go through a sixteen-week basic training course. Those bonds reinforce loyalty to the unit and to the Order. During that time, in addition to the bonding from overcoming challenges, there is a series of subliminal and chemical conditioning custom designed by our psytechs that is very effective when used appropriately.” 

“Very well.”


End file.
